One piece legacy: The Gathering pirate war part 32
It was turning to night, and nearly everyone was starting to become mixed, of what to do. Fea, and Kahn didn't even know, and still went on fighting. While Wyatt, Zozo, and Reck were pushed to their limits. Wyatt, thrown across the area, by Zozo, hit a tree, and stopped, and looked at them. A few dozen of his men were defeated, by a few of their friends, and Wyatt pointed at them. "DON'T THINK I WILL FORGET THIS! YOU TWO SHALL BE DEAD SOON!" Wyatt, ran away, and both Zozo and Reck fell down, breathing hard. Zozo, looked at his monkey palms, and they were bleeding and bruised. Reck, saw that his sword was chipped all over, and groaned. The two crawled away, and Zozo started to breathe hard, but he grinned. "That guy... He was easily twice as strong as Leon... No, three times as strong... And I fought him off. Man, I became some superhuman. I know that." Reck, dragging himself, grinned as well. "That guy... 2 weeks ago would have killed me on the spot... Now, I became some superhuman boss." The two highfived, and crawled away, together. - Taka, and Ness, still fighting off Faith, were having problems looking at the area around them. Fath, could see perfectly, so she fought them off. Taka and Ness fell down, and before she could attack them, she saw a flash of light, and the area around her was on fire. It scared her off, and she crawled away, scared. Rangton held a Molotov cocktail, and threw it in the air, and caught it. "Try anything, and you burn... Badly." Faith, hissed, but she knew fighting the two hurt her, and being burst in fire would not help. So she scrawled away, and walked out, hiding from them. Taka and Ness both looked down, shamed, but Malk bent down, and patted them. "You did amazing." Rangton, scoffed at that. "Come on, admit it, they stunk!" "They did okay!" "Sure they did, mom." - Riker, sat down, and he looked up. He took a breathe, and grabbed something from his pocket. A locket, which had a picture of a younger and unscarred Riker, with a beautiful girl, titled Marilynn. Riker, looking at it, touched it, and his hand turned to steel. He took a breathe, and Nathan, sat down next to him. "Someone you love?" "Shut up." He put it back in his pocket, and looked away. Nathan, nodded, and looked up. Nathan, didn't was to press on it. He decided to be respectful. Riker, looking up at the starry sky, rubbed his head. "The stars never looked so big." "I know." Nathan, looking up, grinned. He kicked back, and looked around. Everyone was staring to go to sleep, and the two were the only ones not going to sleep. "So, you think we can win Riker?" "Of course." "Ahh." Riker, kicked his feet up, and looking up, laughed to himself. "What?" "I just thought... I should have brought a book." "You, the master planner, didn't bring a book, in case of boredom?" "Indeed." "You suck then." "I got us this far. Bring you idiots along with me..." "Don't act so arrogant." "Not arrogant, confident that I am better then everyone." Nathan, started to drift off, and Riker, started to smile. "I love her... But I don't think she loves me anymore." "Damn shame." "I know. Life can be a bitch. But you know what? A person has to play that bitch, and make her purr like a kitten again. If you can do that simple little trick... You win." "What?" "Everything." - Benjamin, playing some tunes, brought a trombone up, and played it, and had his legs turn to a piano. He played music, with his left arm becoming a disk, and he played his music. Thinking over everything, he grinned to himself, and started to remember his childhood hero. Brook. His music made Benjamin an addict to music, and he still idolized him. Finding out Brook was a pirate, Benjamin aimed to be one, and he laughed to himself. Some pirate he became. He was a government dog. Scum. Pathetic. A waste of space. But, his job was to do what his bosses said, and they said kill pirates. So, he would. He lifted his arms, turning into a blow horn, and he blew into it. "EXPLOSION METEORS!" Sound waves came out, flying towards the sky, and soon, a few started to descend, as gigantic music notes, weighing 10 tons each. It was going to be a raining hell for everyone. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc